Drama Class
by flextronic
Summary: Troy observes his classmates during Drama class, and realized that maybe it isn't the worse thing in the world. Troypay, Ryella, Chaylor, Jelsi, ZekeMartha past Troyella


Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own High School Musical, are you surprised?

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. The minute hand on the clock on the wall inched forwards second by second, every step exactly the same. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Mrs Darbus' voice droned on and on, something about some brilliant stage actor in the 1500s, whatever it was, nobody was listening.

_What a life the clock must have_ Troy Bolton thought to himself _Doing the same thing everyday__ till, literary, the end of time. It must be almost as bored as I am __now. _He paused _I__ have really got to be b__ored to be talking to myself in head._

He turned his attention to the other pupils in his class. _Fellow captives__ Stuck inside the same cell as I am _He though to himself mirthlessly, and made a mental note to stop talking to himself that way.

Front row. First from left. Martha Cox, gazing at her bag, where Troy knew that some of Zeke's cookies were. Girls loved Zeke's cookies, and since she was now Zeke's girlfriend, it made sense that she got them everyday.

Next to her. Jason Cross, staring into space, as he did in every lesson. Teachers never understood how he could pass since he never seemed to pay attention in class. But Troy knew how, he and Kelsi did not spend all of their time at the library stealing kisses. They did that ninety percent of the time, but they also studied.

Next to him. Taylor McKessie, secretly doing her math homework under the desk so she could make time out to go out with Chad. Troy had remembered an occasion when Taylor had tried to drag Chad to the library to do homework with her. Chad had ended up knocking the librarian over with his basketball and had gotten them banned from the library for a term.

Last in the front row, Gabriella Montez, the only one remotely paying attention to Miss Darbus. But even she was falling asleep, her head nodding as she drifted in and out of sleep. The necklace that he had given her was gone, replaced by one Ryan had given her, a cute locket with both their pictures inside. He could see it now around her neck, bobbing up and down with her head.

First in second row. Chad Danforth, his best friend in the world, who was currently drooling on his desk. His mumbled something, probably something he had got planned for Taylor later, or some basketball game commentary. This guy loved basketball 24/7. He walked basketball, played basketball and apparently, dreamed basketball.

Next to him, Kelsi Nielsen, tapping a beat with her pencil, her eyes closed and her lips curled into a soft smile. Probably dreaming of the songs she had planned for the next musical. She really was the playmaker, she made every musical possible. He was glad that she was finally getting recognition for all she has done.

Next to her, Zeke Baylor, flipping through a cooking book under his desk. Who would have thought that Zeke, basketball player and Mr. Nice Guy, could cook as well? He was surprised that not more girls were chasing after him. Not that he would ever pay any attention to them, his eyes were too fixed on Martha.

Next to him. Ryan Evans, adjusting his hat and checking to make sure that his clothes were neat. Ever since he had got together with Gabriella, he had gotten more outspoken, he had come out of his shell more. But some things never changed, and now he had apparently spotted an ink stain on his shirt and was desperately thinking of some way to conceal it.

"What are you looking at?" a voice asked from beside him. He turned around to face Sharpay. She was blatantly messaging one of her girlfriends on her handphone, completely disregarding Miss Darbus' complete hate of it. That was Sharpay, she did whatever she pleased. She spoke her mind, she did what she wanted to.

His eyes travelled from her hand to her neck, where a necklace that he had bought for her rested. He had spent hours with Ryan shopping for it, and had unfortunately been spotted by some schoolmates, who had thought it was funny to take pictures of them and posted them on the school website with suggestive headings. That rumor had taken months to clear up and had been a constant source of amusement for Sharpay. Her brother and her boyfriend. Troy did not know if he would be disturbed by the fact that Sharpay found this thought amusing.

His eyes travelled up to her face. Her dazzling brown eyes, her perfect nose, her pink lips, her blonde locks framing them like a painting. She was everything he dreamed of, everything he wanted, everything he would ever need.

"Seriously, Bolton, you are freaking me out. First Ryan, now me. Don't tell me the rumors are true?" She said a soft smile on her lips.

His mouth opened to respond, but she pressed one of her fingered on his lips and smiled. "Don't worry, I just think you're cute when you are nervous. Now, what are to staring at?"

"Right now, I'm staring at the most beautiful woman in the world." He answered sincerely.

She smiled and looked up at the clock, it was a minute till end of school.

"Well, Troy. It seems like you have managed to charm me in the most boring class ever." Sharpay said, playing with her hair as she did when she was happy, "I believd you earned yourself a date with me.

Troy glanced up at the clock. The clock now showed 2:50, its hands positioned in a smile that matched the one Troy at on his face.

Maybe drama class was not so bad after all.

P.S This is my first time attepmting to do a study of characters, so please leave me a review on what you think about it.


End file.
